A Different Kind Of Spar
by Lynnie Kleriker
Summary: Mia/Shinon;; Lemon;; After Mia challenges Shinon, their spar takes a different turn.


Mia _loved _a spar like this.

Sweat beaded down her neck as she ducked to the side of a crossbow bolt. She lifted her sword to attempt to slash at the marksman, but the sword barely made a mark through his shoulder armor. She bit her lip. She and Shinon really were equally matched.

She smirked to herself; spars were better this way. Going easy on some one was never worth it. It was for people who were scared of the true adrenaline of a fight. Mia was not scared in the slightest.

However, Mia could admit that this fight was going to last a very long time unless she managed to get the upper hand in some way. She swung her sword, only to have it blocked by Shinon's crossbow. He pushed it up, propelling the trueblade back slightly.

Mia regained her footing quickly, there had to be a way to get the upper hand. Otherwise, the fight would come down to who could last longer, and those fights the trueblade found to be little fun when it got to the end.

Another crossbow bolt flew towards her, and she barely managed to avoid it. It scraped the fabric of her dress, tearing a slight hole in the front. Mia bit her lip, there had to be some way to get the upper hand against Shinon.

"Getting frustrated?" Shinon taunted, a smirk in his eyes, shooting yet another bolt towards the violet haired woman.

Mia smiled back, "Not this time." She ran forward, swiping her sword at him. He managed to dodge it, and that's when the idea came to her.

After all, Shinon was a man. Men were so easy to beat, if she exploited one certain weakness they all seemed to have. Sure, it wasn't something she liked to resort to, but certain times called for certain measures.

She smirked to herself; it was just a playful spar after all. No damage would truly be done.

Without another thought, she swung her arm around Shinon's neck and planted her lips onto his.

The redheaded marksman immediately stopped his movement, obviously startled by her move. Mia knew it was not worth it to stop at this point, though. He'd recover before she was able to do any true damage.

She deepened the kiss, biting down on his lip, causing his to open up his mouth move his tongue to duel hers; perhaps to show who really was in charge of the kiss. Mia heard a thunk as Shinon dropped his crossbow on the ground.

He moved his hands down, wrapping them around her waist. This was a new move, Mia thought to herself. Perhaps their spar truly was going in a different direction?

The violet haired woman smirked into the kiss. That just meant she had to up her game.

She moved one of her arms down Shinon's back, lightly scratching at it through his shirt. She felt him slightly loosen up. He was letting his guard down even more. She dropped her sword on the ground, it landing close to Shinon's discarded crossbow, before slowly draping her hands below the marksman's waist.

She clenched his ass through his pants, feeling him deepen the kiss and step slightly closer towards her. Mia still knew she had to up her game, if she broke it off now, he'd recover, and then they'd be back in the first place.

And when Mia thought about it, she realized this could just be another form of training for her.

She moved her hands to the front of his body. She moved and undid the belt that kept his tunic together, throwing it off towards the side. She quickly began undoing the other clasps that held his shirt together, pulling the garment off as soon as she could and throwing it in the same general direction of the marksman's previously discarded belt.

Shinon didn't let her get the upper hand easily, however. He had already pulled her headband out of her hair, thrown her belt off in some random direction, and had even begun unclasping the front of her dress.

Mia pulled away from the kiss for a second, tugging her arm warmers off and throwing them off, smirking at the marksman. The violet haired woman moved her hands up and tugging the hair tie out of his hair, allowing the red locks to cascade over his shoulders.

She licked her lips, diving back into the kiss. Shinon's hands moved towards the clasps of her dress again and undid them, pushing the garment off of her shoulders. That left her in just her undergarments.

Mia unclasped the buckle on Shinon's other belt, tugging it off and throwing it away. She tugged at his pants, pulling them down his thighs. She reached into his undergarments, pulling his length out and marveling slightly at the size of it.

The marksman moved his hand up to her back, groaning slightly as she fondled his length. He unclasped her bra, tugging it over her shoulders and throwing it onto the ground. Shinon pulled away from the kiss to marvel at her breasts. He cupped them in his hands, running his thumbs across her nipples. Mia gasped, gripping his length tightly, causing Shinon to groan as well.

Mia sat down on the ground, grabbing his hand and tugging him down overtop of her. She tugged his head down, connecting their lips once again. Mia pushed his pants down further, them now being down to his knees. Shinon moved his hands to the waistband of her underwear and tugged them down, past her thighs and down to her ankles. She kicked the garment off her ankles, wrapping her thighs around the marksman's waist.

"Nnngh… Take me…" She moaned out as the redhead nipped at her earlobe. He ran his fingers down past the thatch of purple hair, rubbing at her hot, wet, core. She cried out in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer and closer. "Please… goddess…" She moaned, pushing down on his fingers. He pulled them out, earning an annoyed moan of protest from the trueblade.

Shinon rubbed the tip of his cock against Mia's entrance, ignoring her thrusting up against his length. Suddenly, he pushed himself in slowly, groaning loudly. Mia moaned, tightening her leg's grip on his mid-back.

The marksman began a slow pace, thrusting in and out of Mia's tight heat. Mia leaned up and bit at his neck, dragging her nails into his shoulders. "Harder…" She gasped out.

Shinon complied, quickening his pace. Mia moaned even louder. The only sounds in the air were the slapping of skin against skin, combined with female moans and male groans.

Mia's eyes squeezed shut, she knew she was close to climaxing, but she had to hold out. Whoever came last would be the winner of their little spar, and she was determined to beat the sniper.

Suddenly, Shinon's entire body stiffened up as he came inside her. Mia tightened thighs, anxious to receive all of his hot cum. Her body tightened only moments later, her toes curled as she released, cum trailing down her legs.

Shinon rolled off her, pulling his pants up his thighs and walking around to gather his clothing.

Mia smirked; she'd have to spar with Shinon more often.

**A/N: A Kink meme request. I couldn't resist my OTP.**

**Reviews loved~**


End file.
